


Lover

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: You are different than most women that caught Don Draper’s eye. You are also one of the few women that told him no. You are also everything that he wanted. Now the question was would Don change or fall back to his old demons?
Relationships: Don Draper/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Lover

_It's wrong...this shouldn’t be happening_ …It was the thought that was plaguing Don Draper’s mind. His mind had been on his much younger secretary. You had been working for him directly for a few months…

_And hasn’t left my mind ever since…_

Don’s mind supplied. He knew that falling in love wasn’t something entirely new for him. He had always been on the lookout for someone new to love (even if it was just for one night.) You, however, were different from his normal “type.” If you were his normal type of woman then the two of you would have been sleeping together by now. 

When you shot Don’s offer of a dinner date down, he knew you weren’t like most women he went for. Instead, you politely declined in that soft southern account that was driving him wild. You weren’t cold.

_“I’m sorry. I am actually seeing a gentleman named Robert that is an accountant.”_

With that, Don hated Robert...whoever he was.

You were definitely different! You had moved to the city from a small southern town in Tennessee. From what Don gathered from other ladies in the office, you had a rough childhood (one thing in common...he thought darkly). While Don didn’t know all of the details, he figured that what made you so mild-mannered and passive. You weren’t sassy like Joan although you could keep up with her if push came to shove. Maybe that was why Joan was so fond of you also? You weren’t just some stereotypical “Mary Sue.” To put things politely, you were a good girl. Don hadn’t even heard you say a single curse word from the moment that he met you. 

_You might as well get used to it, buddy. She doesn’t want you._

Don thought as he walked into the office. You, as usual, sat at your desk talking away on the telephone. Your eyes rolled up when Don stepped in. 

God, you were gorgeous! You sat in a black dress that showed off those legs that were driving him wild.

“Yes, that bouquet goes to prisoner 1458, Linda McCallum. Thank you.”

You hung up the phone and turned back to Don. God, did he have to be so handsome? A better question was why did you turn him down? You immediately dismissed that thought. His reputation was the reason why you turned him down. From the moment that you had been hired, his name was on the lips of a lot of women in the office on “who to avoid.” You had seen first hand what infidelity could do to a woman and wanted no part of it. For now, you could just admire Don from afar. 

“Prisoner? What are you doing?”

Don questioned, slightly taken aback. You smiled but felt a slight blush spreading on your cheeks.

“My mother. She’s in prison. I always send her flowers on her birthday.”

Don sat down across from you. 

“Your mother is in prison?” 

You nodded. 

“Yes. It's kind of an unorthodox situation, I suppose.” 

You lightly tapped your foot. Your childhood wasn’t something that you discussed with many people. Since arriving in New York City, the only person that you really told everything to was Joan. 

“It is New York City. There are a lot of unorthodox here.” 

Don replied, pulling you from your thoughts. 

“I’ve not really talked to many people about this. My mother is in prison for killing my father.”

Don looked totally stunned by your confession. He sat quietly for a moment as if he was trying to judge whether or not this was some strange joke. When you didn’t say “gotcha” he realized that you were serious. 

“Are you serious?”

He managed to get out after a few more awkward moments. You lightly chuckled at the expression on his face. This was the typical expression that you received when you were honest about your childhood. 

“Yes. I am dead serious.” 

Don didn’t respond for a few moments.

“She caught him having an affair and shot him over dinner one night. I’ll leave out some of the more morbid details that typically creep people out. I was 7 and was raised by old school baptist grandparents. The stories that you have probably heard are correct. That is part of the reason I don’t date anyone. I don’t want to have someone cheat on me and I sink to the level my mother did.” 

You stood and walked to the window to avoid Don’s gaze. He quickly stood up when you mentioned the phrase “I’m single.” 

“What happened to Robert the accountant?” 

You realized that your white lie totally went down in flames. Blushing, you looked away from Don’s unamused expression. 

“Well....I have a confession to make. There is no Robert in accounting.” 

Don sat with a bemused expression. Had he really heard you correctly? He was turned down for some guy that did not exist. This had to be a first! He hadn’t been turned down this horribly before. 

“You turned down dinner with me for some imaginary guy?”

You were thinking about your next response. After Robert came into the conversation, Don treated you like he would any other secretary. 

“I didn't do it with mean intentions.” 

There it was...that sweet southern charm that was so refreshing. 

“I was partially kidding.” 

You smiled. 

“No, you wasn’t. You were being honest. I suppose that I owe you the same. I told you no because I was warned about you. There is also the fact that you are my boss. Where I come from that isn’t a good idea.” 

Don’s eyes darkened. All of his suspicions were quickly coming to light. He had the feeling that you had never been with a man. 

“You were warned about me?” 

“I won’t reveal my sources. You’ve been married multiple times with multiple girlfriends. If you are wanting to know if I find you attractive then the answer is yes. I won’t, however, become a notch on your bedpost.” 

You looked up to see Joan’s eyes watching you from across the room. She motioned you forward. Good old Joan. She knew exactly when you needed her. Your attention flickered back to Don who was still looking at you with a surprised expression. 

“Excuse me.” 

You said softly before placing a hand on his shoulder and walking away.


End file.
